In the operation of conventional construction equipment it is common to provide braking capabilities to both the front and rear axle. In most instances, operation of the brake, either for actuation or release, is dependent upon application of pressurized fluid to the respective brake assemblies. The fluid is normally pressurized by an engine driven pump that is located in the engine compartment and fluid is delivered to the respective brake assemblies by fluid conduits. The fluid conduits may take the form of flexible hoses or tubular conduits that are made of preformed metal. It is common in the routing of these conduits to have a portion thereof exposed to the environment along at least a portion of their extent. In these particular areas, it is imperative that the conduits are afforded some form of protection from damage that may be caused by contact with foreign objects around which the vehicle must operate. In many instances, the frame itself provides sufficient protection for the conduits. An area of rather high vulnerability exists in the region of the rear axle housing to which the brake assemblies are secured. On many vehicles, such as wheel loaders for example, the routing of the conduits that extend to the rear axle of the machine generally follow the vehicle frame to a location above the rear axle housing. A pair of conduits may then be directed to each end of the axle to a point where they are connected to each brake assembly. Each conduit is normally secured in close proximity to the top of the axle housing so that they may be protected from rocks and other debris over which the vehicle must traverse.
In some instances, the terrain is so harsh that this particular mounting does not afford the conduits adequate protection and the conduits are subject to damage. One such instance occurs when the routing as described above is utilized on a landfill compactor. The compactor travels over tons of loose debris that sometimes becomes packed around the axles. As the machine travels over the debris in this condition, the motive force of the vehicle moving against the debris has been known to apply enough force on the conduits, and their connection to the respective brake assemblies, to damage them.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.